vrtrafandomcom-20200214-history
Limbus
Limbus Limbus is an instanced game-mode that was released as part of the CoP expansion. It is a progressive series of zones within two different areas of the region known as Sea, with each culminating in it's own mega-boss battle. Players are rewarded with a special type of currency known as Ancient Beastcoins, which can be used to upgrade artifact armor into high-quality equipment, and purchase accessory items. Entry Requirements * The only storyline requirement needed to participate in Limbus is you must have attained Sea access (PM 8-1) to be able to enter the Al'Taieu zone. You are not required to complete the entire CoP storyline to enter Limbus. * You must be in possession of two Key Items in order a enter an instanced Limbus zone. ** Cosmo-Cleanse - Can be purchased from Sagheera in Port Jeuno (I-8) once per Earth day. ** Either a Red Card, Black Card, or White Card (depending on which zone you are attempting to enter) that can be obtained from killed an Aw'euvhi NM in the area near the desired Limbus entrance in Al'Taieu. Limbus Zones There are two main areas of Limbus, each with corresponding instances for players to access. * TEMENOS ** Requires a White Card to enter and can be accessed via the Dimensional Portal near the crag of Holla in La-Theine Plateau, or Al'Taieu Homepoint #1. *** Tier 1 Temenos Zones **** Temenos - Western Tower **** Temenos - Northern Tower **** Temenos - Eastern Tower *** Tier 2 Temenos Zones **** Central Temenos - 1st Floor **** Central Temenos - 2nd Floor **** Central Temenos - 3rd Floor *** Tier 3 Temenos (Proto-Ultima Mega Boss) **** Central Temenos - 4th Floor * APOLLYON - Western zones require a Red Card to enter and can be accessed via the Dimensional Portal near the crag of Dem in Konschtat Highlands, or Al'Taieu Homepoint #2. Eastern zones require a Black Card to enter and can be accessed via the Dimensional Portal near the crag of Mea in Tahrongi Canyon, or Al'Taieu Homepoint #3. ** Tier 1 Apollyon Zones *** Northwest Apollyon *** Southwest Apollyon *** Northeast Apollyon *** Southeast Apollyon ** Tier 2 Apollyon (Proto-Omega Mega Boss) *** Central Apollyon Limbus Mechanics We will not be delving too deep into the basic mechanics of Limbus. Vrtra's Limbus is extremely similar to the old-school retail version, which is illustrated in the Limbus link to the official wiki at the beginning of the article. All of Limbus is fully functional, even the mega-boss battles and their respective drops. However you may spot some differences between our version and the version described on the official wiki. * Chest drops are nearly the same, except chests here will spawn only after the mob yielding it has despawned. * The chest animations when opening them are not present, the chests will simply disappear. You will still receive the appropriate rewards from each chest regardless. * Mob placements may not be 100% accurate. * Your Cosmo-Cleanse Key Item obtained from Sagheera can be purchased once per Earth day.